


Facets

by Louse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poly, Polyamory, polyamorous, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Pearl have been together for nine years, so when Pearl brings up the possibilities of polyamory, Jasper has her insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER multi chapter fic? Please don't judge me.
> 
> Read the notes at the bottom as well before commenting plz thz

Nothing caused panic quite like receiving a text from a significant other that reads “when you get in we need to talk about something”. Jasper was completely infatuated with Pearl, she’d loved her for a long time before they’d ever started dating when they were both sixteen, and they’d been dating for years before they had moved in together, so reading those texts on the way back from the gym felt like she’d been stabbed. Hell, she’d almost let out an audible whine as panic seized her chest, was Pearl leaving her? That was what those kinds of texts usually meant.

The first thing Jasper did was blame herself, and her vitiligo. Pearl had been asked and harassed at times about why she had chosen to be with Jasper, and her ‘freakish’ appearance. Had it been too much? Jasper was sure that had died down, but maybe Pearl just wasn’t mentioning it any more. She chewed on her lip glancing at the mirror above the sink in the gym bathroom. It was so obvious, too, pale skin streaking across her natural dark tone, across her eyes, over most of the lower portion of her left arm….

She was sure that wasn’t what was causing the issue. Pearl had ensured Jasper that other people’s opinions didn’t bother her, but it was still worrying. The tall woman let out a shaky sigh, trying not to let herself tear up. The talk could be about absolutely anything, she needed to stop getting so worked up. She pulled her thick mane of white blonde hair into a bobble, before shouldering her bag and leaving the bathroom, heading out of the building and to her car. Her hands were shaking a little as she pulled the keys out of her pocket, unlocking the car door and getting into the driver’s seat, pulling her phone out.

“I’ll be back soon”

She sent the text, before turning on the car and driving carefully out of the car park. Home wasn’t too far from the gym, it was walking distance really, but she went straight from work to the gym, but even the short distance dragged out. It felt like hours while she was driving, but as soon as she was at her doorstep, it felt like the time had gone too quickly. After steeling her nerves, Jasper pushed the door to her and Pearl’s shared house open, before gently calling through. 

“Pearl? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine - are you ok?” Pearl poked her head round the doorway into the living room, dyed peach hair falling into her face slightly, brow furrowed. “You sound a little quieter than usual.”

“..Just worried you were upset or something. I got your text.”

Pearl’s brow raised then, before she stepped into the hall and approached Jasper, hugging her tight. “Oh, I’m sorry if that worried you! I realize it was worded badly...I love you ok? I’m not leaving you.”

Jasper let out a heavy sigh of relief, hugging Pearl close to her.

“I thought you were going to leave me, I nearly broke down at the gym.” She laughed a little, trying her best not to start crying. She’d been in such a state of panic on the way back home it had been physically painful, and the relief was overwhelming. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

Pearl stepped away then, worrying her bottom lip, and Jasper’s concern came right back. Pearl was silent as she took her girlfriend of nine years’ hand, leading her into the living room. Jasper frowned, but followed, and sat on the couch with her. Pearl kissed her softly, and Jasper kissed back, even if panic was setting in again. Once their lips parted, Pearl spoke.

“Do you remember when I brought up polyamory?”

Jasper nodded, though admittedly she hadn’t quite ‘got’ it. She’d listened, though Pearl hadn’t gone into any great detail, just brought it up and kind of left it at that. As far as Jasper knew it was an open relationship, dating each other, and sleeping with other people when they wanted to, as long as both knew.

“Well…” Pearl hesitated, before speaking. “This is had to say, Jasper, please don’t jump to any conclusions, but Rose-”

“You didn’t… sleep with her, right?” Jasper butted in, she felt bad for it but she had to know Pearl wasn’t about to tell her she’d been cheated on, because that would break her, and she would start crying.

“No.” Pearl shook her head, holding on of Jasper’s large hands in both of her own, smiling. “I haven’t. I’ve done nothing with Rose other than talk with her, I promise.” Jasper nodded, and Pearl continued. “You two have been getting along so well recently - I know you had your differences before but I’ve been seeing how you both interact now, and I’m asking if you would like to try a polyamorous relationship.”

Rose stepped into the living room from the hallway then, nervous but smiling, offering Jasper a small wave. Jasper looked between Rose and Pearl, stunned for a few seconds. She remained silent for a handful of seconds, before looking at Pearl once more.

“...Pearl, if I’m doing something wrong or I’m not-”

“It’s nothing to do with that, Jasper. I love you and you’ve done nothing wrong, and you’re not...leaving me unsatisfied.” Pearl’s cheeks flushed at that. “Maybe I should have explained polyamory to you in more detail.” 

Rose sat down then, but said nothing still. She sat on the chair diagonal to the couch, so jasper could still see her.

“It’s not because you’re ‘not enough’, polyamory isn’t just about sex either. It’s being in a relationship with more than one person, but everyone knows and agrees with it. I’m not asking you to force yourself, I wouldn’t ask you to do that-”

“I’m just confused - Rose, how long have you two been thinking about this!?” Jasper’s voice wasn’t angry, just perplexed.

“A while now.” Rose admitted. “Just over a month. In that time, however, we’ve done nothing more than discuss the possibility. We haven’t even held hands.”

Jasper nodded, looking at Pearl again. She believed them both - Pearl wouldn’t lie to her, and Rose wouldn’t either. What was confusing and hurting her was the fact that she mustn’t be enough for Pearl if she wanted to bring someone else into the relationship.

“So, by being in a relationship with more than one person, you mean we’re both with Rose as well as each other?” She was starting to work it out now.

“Yes - if you’re ok with it. We’re not going to force you.” Pearl’s voice was soft, though her eyes were full of concern. Jasper could tell the other felt like she had crossed a line.

She wasn’t sure how comfortable she was with this polyamory thing. She got on very well with Rose now, in fact they got along extremely well, but was it enough to justify trying a relationship with her? She had no romantic feelings for Rose, or at least she didn’t think she did. She wasn’t sure now, but the way Pearl was looking at her…

“It couldn’t hurt to try it.” The look of relief, and happiness, on Pearl’s face was enough to tell her than she’d made the right decision. Rose was grinning as well - so Rose was romantically interested in Jasper? That explained a lot, actually. Rose was flirty, yes, but she didn’t hold back around Jasper, even if it was playful. She’d just never minded, she’d gone along with it sometimes-

That explained why they’d brought up the polyamory thing.

“Thank you.” Pearl kissed Jasper affectionately, and the taller woman smiled, returning the kiss, breaking it to look at Rose. Should she kiss her? Would that come later…? Rose had a much better idea. Pearl shuffled along the couch a little so Rose could sit beside her, and Jasper could figure out what was going on. She wrapped her arms around Pearl - somewhat. It was more like she and Rose were embracing both each other and Pearl between them. Pearl was facing her, so she kissed her forehead lovingly, before looking at Rose, debating again whether to kiss her or not.

Rose just kissed her nose, letting it be at that, and that was fine by Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I am an unmotivated piece of shit.

Rose and Pearl had decided not to rush Jasper, Rose opting for not staying overnight. They had a nice time, watching movies and ordering takeout, even if Jasper was still nervous and unsure if she was going to ever be ok with this poly thing. Still, the night had taken the edge off and let her forget about it for a bit, until it came to goodbyes. A pang of jealousy hit Jasper’s chest as Rose kissed Pearl’s cheek, and Pearl hers, that jealousy didn’t fade when Rose kissed her cheek and she returned the gesture. It only faded once Rose left, and Pearl reached up on her toes to kiss Jasper properly.

Jasper grinned then, scooping Pearl up into her arms, nuzzling her affectionately. “I had a nice night, even with all that confusion.” She chuckled, deciding to just carry Pearl upstairs to bed. She assumed they’d be headed to bed, Pearl was already yawning, and practically cuddled into Jasper as she walked up the stairs.

“I’m glad. I’ve had a nice night, too.” She nuzzled her face into Jasper’s shoulder, before speaking again. “But if you decide polyamory isn’t for you, you can tell me. I wont leave you for it, I promise. I’ve loved you for years, and that’s not going to change over this.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Once they reached the bedroom, Jasper sat Pearl on the bed, before changing into her nightclothes. Pearl didn’t bother, just taking off her bra and tossing it aside before climbing into bed, making soft noises with her arms out to Jasper, who wasted no time in joining her, pulling her close.

After some soft kisses, a little giggling and mumbled I love yous, they fell silent so they could fall asleep. 

By the time Jasper had woken up, Pearl was already up and out of bed. She huffed a bit, having wanted to cuddle for a while, she was only due in at work for a half day on a wednesday. Still, she rolled out of bed, stretched out and padded out of the room and down the stairs, to see Pearl making a pot of coffee. Jasper wrapped her arm around Pearl’s waist, nuzzling the top of her head lovingly, greeting her with a vague mumble of “good morning”.

“Morning, Jasper.” Pearl responded, reaching up to gently scritch Jasper’s head affectionately. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, you?”

Pearl nodded, leaning back against Jasper a bit, causing the taller woman to smile lopsidedly. She was still a little tired, and may bring up going back to bed or cuddling up on the couch after coffee. She was glad Pearl wasn’t facing her, because her smile quickly became a frown. Was Pearl up because Rose was coming over again…? She hoped not, she’d been looking forward to spending some more time with Pearl. Then again she was going to have to get used to having Rose around…

“Is Rose coming over today?” Jasper asked, trying to sound as genuinely curious as possible. Pearl seemed a bit surprised, before humming thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure if she’s at work today but I can ask her!” Pearl wiggled out of Jasper’s embrace to turn around and kiss her chest affectionately, before heading out of the kitchen to grab her phone. Jasper smiled a bit, watching her go, before pouring herself a mug of coffee, she was going to need it. She heard Pearl on the phone, and muttered to herself that she shouldn’t have said anything. Once Pearl walked back into the kitchen, phone in hand, Jasper perked up again, grinning.

“Is she coming?”

“In a little while, she only just got up.” So Jasper had some more time with Pearl before she had to be with Rose as well. This was a mistake.

Jasper set the mug down half finished, following Pearl into the living room, reaching for her hand. How long was a little while? Probably not enough time for a nap, so she would settle with cuddling up on the couch. Maybe she should bring up napping while Rose was there? Didn’t sleeping among partners help with bonding?

Once they were on the couch, Pearl almost immediately fell asleep curled up with Jasper, clearly tired. Why she got up so early when she just fell asleep again, Jasper had no idea, but didn’t complain, watching “How it’s made” while trying to stay awake. She debated pretending to be asleep and ‘not hearing’ Rose at the door, but she couldn’t avoid this polyamory deal forever.

Jasper was actually drifting off to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. Pearl woke up as well, grinning. 

“Rose is here.” She went to get up, but Jasper stopped her, standing up instead.

“I’ll let her in.” She leaned over to kiss Pearl, before making her way to the door, mumbling out the last of her frustration quietly behind the door before she smiled, and opened it, greeting Rose with a hug. “Nice to see you again.” She tensed up for just a second as Rose kissed her, not on the cheek like last time, but properly. She did return the kiss, though, before stepping inside and letting Rose in.

Pearl padded out of the living room, before walking over to hug and kiss Rose as well, and Jasper felt much less jealous this time, though she was still a slight pang. After a minute or so of chatting at the door, they made their way to the couch to cuddle with each other, Pearl in the middle again with her being shorter than both Rose and Jasper, who were round about the same height.

After about twenty minutes, Jasper yawned and Pearl was already half asleep.

“Want to go for a nap?” Jasper asked both Pearl and Rose, who both nodded eagerly. Rose carried Pearl up the stairs while Jasper led the way. Rose was in her day clothes, so Jasper let her borrow some of her pajamas, while Pearl got comfy on the bed with Jasper. Rose joined them once she was changed, Jasper’s arms wrapped round Pearl, the top arm holding Rose as well. This was nice, Rose cuddling up to her and Pearl, his she didn’t mind.

Hopefully, napping would help. It took her a while to fall asleep, but it was a nice and restful sleep, only waking up once Pearl wiggled out from between her and Rose. She let out a soft whine, Pearl kissing her cheek. 

“We can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Yes we can.” Jasper chuckled, Rose’s eyes opening once she finished speaking.

“Are we getting up?”

“You two don’t have to get up, I’m just going to run to the store.” Pearl grinned, before leaving the room. Jasper knew they didn’t need anything from the store, she was leaving her and Rose in bed so they’d fall asleep together, just the two of them. 

“Alright.” Rose nodded, before getting comfortable again. Jasper nodded as well, deciding to get it over with and shuffle closer to Rose, pulling her a bit closer as well. As the other woman’s arms embraced her, she let out a soft, pleased sigh. So that wasn’t so bad, either. Maybe she’d learn to like having Rose around?

Pearl left the house then, the door shutting, and Jasper did her best to relax and let herself drift off to sleep again. She had a few hours before she needed to go to work, her alarm was already set, so she allowed herself to fall asleep once more, this time with her arms around, and in the arms of, someone she was still trying to adjust to.


	3. Chapter 3

Napping with Rose had been a good idea. Jasper had woken up well rested, and to soft kisses to her nose and cheeks. She opened her eyes, looking at Rose, who smiled her in greeting.  
“Your alarm went off, I don’t think you heard it.” She said softly, and Jasper nodded. She didn’t actually want to get up - she may still be a bit unsure about dating Rose but god she was nice to be cuddled up to. That, and Jasper was warm and comfortable.

“Five more minutes.” She mumbled, cuddling back up to Rose, who just laughed and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“Two more minutes, you need to get ready for work.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Three and a half.”

“Alright.” Rose laughed a bit, before nuzzling Jasper affectionately. Jasper didn’t close her eyes, lest they fall asleep again, but she held Rose tighter to her. Why did work have to be so soon? She was kind of hoping Pearl would come back and join them as well. Regardless, the extra few minutes in bed with Rose were a cruel temptress, because she didn’t want to leave even more now. Still, she rolled out of bed after kissing Rose’s plump lips for a few seconds.

It was nice kissing Rose, if she got to kiss her or Pearl before they kissed each other. She’d get used to it, though, she trusted Pearl, and Rose seemed genuinely happy to be able to show them both affection.

Now came the issue of getting dressed. She was unsure whether she should let Rose get up first, and ask her to leave, but that’d sound rude. Instead she just turned her back and changed into work attire, stretching her back out afterwards. She heard a soft hum of approval behind her, and her cheeks flushed a little, she actually kind of liked that attention from Rose. It was then Pearl appeared in the doorway, and beamed.

“How was your nap?” She asked, stepping over to Jasper and leaning up to kiss her. Jasper kissed her back of course, looking round at Rose as she came over to greet Pearl with a kiss to the cheek.

“I didn’t want to get up.” Jasper responded, tempted to call in sick so she could snuggle with her two partners. Still, money made the world go round. “Are you staying tonight?” Jasper asked Rose, who looked at Pearl for permission.

“We’d love for you to stay Rose.” Pearl beamed, clearly pleased Jasper was responding so well to having Rose around, and it had only been a few days.

“Oh ,well then I’ll happily stay the night!” The three of them hugged, exchanged soft pecks to the cheek, before Jasper had to head out to work. She knew Rose and Pearl were going to cuddle and kiss and stuff while she was gone and that made her skin crawl with jealousy, until she remembered that she only had to work half a day.

Work passed surprisingly quickly, occasionally getting texts from Pearl and Rose to keep her going, even if it was kinda hard to reply to them. She was a group fitness trainer at the local gym, and only really got to respond when her and the class took a few minutes to hydrate. She showered quickly, drying her hair off as fast as she could, before making her way back home. She wondered what Rose and Pearl had done without her…

Once she got back into the house, Rose and Pearl were cuddled up on the couch watching TV. Once they saw her, they beamed and invited her over, and Jasper cuddled up to Pearl, leaning over to kiss Rose, and then Pearl in turn. Now that they were all together like that, it felt nice again. Maybe her worry was actually her being antsy to get back to spend time with them both and she’d misinterpreted it?

She had no idea, but she as home now, and she was happy. They watched TV, got take out, and snuggled up in bed for the night, Pearl in the middle again. They kissed, nuzzled, and chatted before they eventually drifted off to sleep, and Jasper was happy - not as happy as she was when it was just her and Pearl, but hopefully, she’d be just as happy when Rose was there.

Eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is Short but it is Here

Once the weekend rolled around, Jasper had adjusted to Rose much more. She still preferred her time alone with Pearl, but found herself getting at least a little excited about Rose coming over, or getting to go spend the day with both of her girlfriends. She still felt a pang of jealousy when Pearl and Rose showed each other affection, and while that was becoming less of an issue it still wasn’t great.

What was bothering her was the growing sensation that it just wasn’t right. Not in the sense that polyamory was wrong or disgusting, or that she thought monogamy was the only way to be, but that it just wasn’t sitting right with her. She liked kissing and cuddling Rose, they’d spent an entire day with just each other while Pearl spent the day with Garnet and Amethyst.

She pinned it on the worry Pearl was going to want to add more people to the relationship. She highly doubted it, but still. Jasper had said yes to one, would Pearl think it was fine to add others? Would Pearl think she could...be with other people without telling her now?

She’d been thinking about that too much, and in the middle of a three way discussion about a show they all enjoyed, Jasper got up and left the room, quite suddenly having gone from having a nice chat to silent and upset.

Both Rose and Pearl followed her, but once Jasper began to ascend the stairs, Rose hung back. In their room, Pearl spoke, gently touching the other’s arm.

“Did we say something to upset you?”

“No.” Jasper responded, a little too abruptly than she’d wanted to. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Pearl sat on the bed, inviting Jasper to join her, which she did, even if she was reluctant. “You can tell me, you know you can.”

After a brief moment of silence, Jasper let out a sigh.

“I’m still confused. I like Rose - I like being affectionate with her and being around her, but I don’t think I love her, Pearl. And I’ve got this paranoid thought stuck in my head that you’ll want to add more people, or you’ll start being with more people, and it’s been getting to me.”

“Jasper…” Pearl was unsure how to respond, by the sounds of things.

“I wasn’t accusing you-”

“I know.” The response was calm, calmer than Jasper had expected. “We’ve been together a long time, and this change was quite sudden. You tried polyamory and I’m thankful you did. I don’t want you to be upset - we can call it off with Rose, neither of us will be mad at you.”

“That’s the thing, Pearl - I like being with and around Rose, even if I don’t feel the same for her as I do for you. When all three of us are here I’m happy.”

“It’s just those worries that are getting to you?”

Jasper nodded, trying not to let tears well up in her eyes. She managed to smile a little as pear kissed her cheek, even if she still felt bad. She should know Pearl would never do such things, she should have been able to ignore those stupid thoughts and worries.

“Is there anything we can do to help with them?”

“I think this talk’s helped. I just needed to get it off my chest.”

With a nod, they both stood up and headed back downstairs to a rather worried and anxious looking Rose. Jasper stepped over to her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and seeking her hand out to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“Are you staying overnight?”

**Author's Note:**

> INB4 "WHAT A SHITTY VIEW AUTHOR HAS ON POLYAMORY TO WRITE JASPER LIKE THIS", this is actually based on my first experience with polyamory - I was pretty much clueless about what it was and thought because I had no interest in sex I wasn't 'enough'.  
> It isn't ALWAYS a smooth ride into polyamory, as much as it SHOULD be something everyone can think of stereotype and bias-free, it isn't, and I'm trying to be at least a LITTLE realistic here, work with me.
> 
> And so Jasper begins her adventure in the Polyamorous Experience (tm)


End file.
